


It's Always Been You

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Moments in Dean and Cas's love story.Prompt: I would like a BFF to lovers Destiel fic , hot with no angst btwn them, maybe some around them, based on pic I posted on my tumbler called Its Always Been You. Please n thank you





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RooBear68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/gifts).



> That super cute artboard is from [ @roobear68.](http://roobear68.tumblr.com) I'll be honest, I tried to keep it fluffy, it got the teensiest bit angsty, but not between Dean and Cas. Situational and short. Love you Lisa, hope you enjoy. <3

The first time Dean meets Cas is when Dad drops him and Sammy off at Uncle Bobby's and Aunt Karen's the summer after he turns five for a few weeks while he gets set up at his new job and finds a place for them to live. Dean's always loved staying with Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen. More times than he can even count on long roadtrips with Dad, sick of being in the car and looking at trees or wheat or city streets, he's guiltily pretended they’re his real parents. Imagined what his and Sammy's life would be like if they lived there all the time. He loves Dad, but he likes being in one place.

So when Dad drops him and Sammy off on the porch, thanks Bobby and takes off while Dean stares at some kid with hair so brown it’s almost black, and blue eyes like he's never seen before holding onto Aunt Karen's skirt. Hiding behind her like he belongs to her… well, Dean's stomach burns sickly. Sammy's hand’s clammy with the summer heat in his and it takes Dean a long time to realize that what he's feeling is jealous.

After that, Dean tries to hate Cas. Doesn't like that he's Aunt Karen's and Uncle Bobby's now. Foster kid. It's not fair because they were his family first. Problem is Cas is so quiet and observant and he looks at Dean with the same kind of hero worship Sam does, only he can keep up with Dean 'cause he's the same age. He can count to a hundred which is way more than Dean can. Knows how to play all the same games Dean does and it doesn't take long for Dean to warm up to him. They play hide and seek and leap frog and Cas isn't any good at cops and robbers because he's not a good bad guy and Dean's always the cop, but he's really good at running. He's the fastest runner his age Dean's ever met. And he's met lots of kids in lots of places.

Every morning after breakfast when Uncle Bobby tells them to go play outside, but be careful and stick together, they say yessir and then Aunt Karen takes Sammy out onto the porch to play in the shade while Dean tags Cas and runs out of the house as fast as his legs will carry him. He yells, “Catch me, Cas,” as his feet pound down the porch steps and across the dry brown burnt grass of the lawn, and he never gets too far before Cas's hand closes over his arm.

“I gotcha!” Cas says triumphantly each time and Dean laughs.

By the time Dad comes back to get them, Dean doesn't mind so much that Cas has Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen for parents ‘cause Cas told him the secret about his real parents. Dad might not be the best dad in the whole world, but he's a heck of a lot better than the people who had Cas, so Dean hugs Dad extra hard when he comes back. Dad laughs and says it's good to see him. Ruffles his hair and they stay for dinner. Cas is a little shy of him at first, but Bobby musta told Dad about Cas ‘cause he talks extra softly to him. After a while Cas comes out of his shell and Dean's real proud of him.

They have to go the next morning and Dean's stomach is hollow as Dad packs their stuff into the car. He wishes they could all stay. He wishes Dad would get a job in Sioux Falls and stay in one place. He's so tired of moving and Sammy is too. Babies don't like change, even Dean knows that. He'll be fussy on the drive. Dean says goodbye to Cas and there's wetness in Cas's eyes that he pretends he can't see even though it hurts his chest and makes his stomach ache. Dad says big kids don't cry, and Dean's a big kid so he keeps it in and waves bye to Cas and Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen.

 

*

 

In their sophomore year of high school, Dean and Cas both try out for the rugby team together. Dad'd finally listened to Sam’s endless complaints about settling down and roots and he'd found a job in Sioux Falls the year before just like Sam'd wheedled him to. Turned out to be good for him, surprisingly. He met a woman, Ellen, who owned the local bar and they started seeing each other. She kept him in line and Dean liked her a lot. Her daughter was kind of annoying, but Dean had learned to love her. What was one more kid following him around?

It’s nice having Cas for a built in best friend, summers spent visiting meant that they'd stayed close. Now they're inseparable. Trying out for the rugby team was Cas's idea. Dean doesn't really get into sports much. He's never stayed in one place long enough, and last year he mostly struggled to keep up academically. Until Cas tutored him and insisted that Dean was smart enough, he'd just missed a lot with moving around so much.

He's doing good in school this year though, and he's almost as proud of that as he is of Sam.

The list is going up today and Dean's stomach's been twisted up all night and all morning. He's convinced he won't make the cut. Cas will though, because Cas is pretty much perfect. Dean, not so much. They're in the cafeteria and Dean hasn't touched his lunch when Cas tells him it's time.

“You go,” Dean says, can't meet Cas's eyes. “I- uh, I'm gonna go get some air. Check for me, okay?”

Dean swears he hears Cas's frown, but he doesn't look up, just shoves his lunch bag back in his backpack and grabs his coat. Cas's hand on his arm stops him before he gets too far. Forces Dean to finally look at him, “Dean, are you sure?”

Overly casual, Dean nods, even though he knows Cas sees right through it. Always has. “Yeah, I just. Need some air, okay?”

Like always, Cas acts like he understands Dean on a level even Dean doesn't. He lets him go and says, “Alright. Meet you out back?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, already walking away.

He doesn't even know why he wants to make the team so bad anyway. Rugby isn't even a sport he knew anything about before Cas thought it'd be fun to play.

He's out back in the treeline by the baseball diamond where he and Cas hang out sometimes when Cas comes running up to him, cheeks pink and a wide grin on his face. Dean's stomach jumps and his pulse races at the ecstatic expression Cas has.

“We made it!” he yells, as soon as he's in earshot and Dean laughs, tension in his belly unknotting. “I knew you would.”

Next thing he knows he's got his arms full of Cas, bright blue eyes suddenly so close they're all he sees, and then they shut and warm soft lips are pressed to his. A jolt of shock is all he has time to really process before Cas pulls back this half-embarrassed, half-pleased look on his face that makes Dean's stomach flip and his lips tug up into a smile.

 

*

 

Senior year, prom night drunk, they're both more than a little tipsy when Dean drags Cas out behind the school with a mischievous smile. Before Cas's eyes have even had time to adjust Dean tags his arm and takes off into the dark.

Over his shoulder he yells, “Catch me, Cas.”

Smirk on his lips, Cas gives him a ten second head start before he chases him down. Dean makes it a few steps inside the treeline before Cas grabs onto his arm and pulls him back around. Breathlessly says, “I gotcha,” as their momentum crashes them to the ground in a heap. For a second they both laugh and gasp in breaths, and then Cas becomes intimately aware of the way Dean's straddling his lap, knees in the dirt on either side of him. Body hot against his. He can't help the way he reacts to that.

He can barely see Dean's face, but he can feel the way he's looking at him, knows his eyes are half-lidded, his cheeks flushed pink and he shoves his hands into Dean's hair and pulls him down into a kiss. It's hot and reckless and perfect. Dean's tongue slides over the swell of Cas's lip and then presses inside. Cas meets it with his own and his pulse races loud in his ears, his cock is already straining the zipper of his rental tux pants. Frantic, desperate, their fingers fumble with each other's shirt buttons, until they can feel bare skin, shirts hanging limply open.

“God, I love you,” Dean says it—a half whisper into Cas's mouth—desperately, like he wants Cas to feel it as much as he does, but Dean doesn't need to try so hard; Cas is right there with him.

“Love you, too, Dean,” it's partly a groan, because Dean chose that moment to grind back against the swollen ridge of Cas's cock. Pressure and friction that he pushes up into. “So much.”

There's nothing new about this, but Dean makes it feel new every time he thumbs the button on Cas's pants open. Drags the zipper down slow. Before he knows it, Dean's got his pants and underwear dragged down to his ankles. Dean kisses him hard before he strips his own off and when he sinks down hot and wet on Cas's cock, ass flush to his thighs, he shocks a hot gasp out of him. They haven't, they've never, and Cas has been reading up on it, and it shouldn't be that easy. Or this wet.

“How?” he grunts out, hands gripping Dean's hips, probably hard enough to bruise and Dean just pants for a second.

Then he brushes a hand along Cas's jaw, rubs the pad of his thumb over Cas's lip and makes it tingle. “Fingered myself in the bathroom right before I pulled you out here. Probably used way too much lube but,” he shrugs and his voice is so strained and so sexy that it takes everything in Cas not to start rocking into the burning slick-hot heat around him. “Planned it just like this.”

“Fuck that's hot,” Cas just barely has time to say before Dean lifts up off of him and slides back down like he's testing how it feels. Tears little quiet moans from both of their chests and then he really starts riding Cas. Tight and hot and Cas's gut clenches because it's not gonna take much to set him off, not like this.

And then Dean leans down and kisses him again, and Cas gets his feet planted the best that he can with his pants still tangled around his ankles and he fucks up into Dean with every backward thrust of Dean's hips. Skin on skin and wet noises that churn heat in his gut, light his body up with flames that lick pleasure through him. He's so close - his orgasm skirts along the edge of his senses but he holds off the best he can.

“Are you -” he gets out just as Dean says, “I'm close, just - fuck, Cas. Touch me.”

His fingers only barely have time to curl around Dean's cock, hard and thick and so wet, before Dean's gasping his name, face buried in his neck as he comes. Warm splashes of jizz that make Cas feel hot and dirty and he half-thrusts into Dean just a few more times before the tension that's built up in him snaps. He spills hard and hot inside Dean and loves the slick wet feeling of it as his cock slides through his own come. Feels so good it's like he's flying apart and it takes a long, long time for him to get put back together. For him to register Dean's hands in his hair and the soft nothings that Dean's whispering into his skin.

They're a mess, but Cas still wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him down. Holds onto him like he can keep him there forever if he just holds on. Tries to remind himself that they have all summer.

 

*

 

Cas has a football scholarship to Stanford and Dean's known that this moment was coming since April but it doesn't make the ache in his chest hurt any less when he kisses Cas goodbye at the airport. Summer had slipped through their fingers like grains of sand and there hadn't been enough time to do everything they wanted. Now time’s run out—and it's not forever—he knows that, but it's for now and it sucks. Dean's got plans to save up and move out there to be with Cas as soon as he can. He's only managed to save a few hundred this summer but that's because he'd wanted to make it the best Cas ever had. That way he'll remember him when he's surrounded with parties and tanned guys and girls who’ll undoubtedly throw themselves at him.

Wet blue eyes look back at him one more time after he goes through security and Dean wants to cry. The hollow in his chest is familiar, but it's so much stronger now. He doesn't cry though and not just because big boys don't cry. He doesn't cry because Cas needs him to be strong. Cas needs him to smile and reassure him that this is okay, that they'll be okay. Somewhere deep down, Dean knows they will be.

After Cas turns around, Dean clears his throat, blinks hard a few times and rubs the back of his neck as he mumbles, “Guess it's my turn to catch you, Cas.”

 

*

 

He's two days early, but he pulled a few long hauls behind the wheel that he probably shouldn't've chanced. He's not far from the apartment Cas had moved into last week, the one Dean had sent him the damage deposit and a month's rent for, when he pulls into a gas station. He texts Cas a casual question asking what he's up to make sure he's home and then he gases up his car and heads into the station. It's taken almost a year for him to save up enough money to make the trip, line up a job and get accepted into a college he wants to go to, and he's itching to see Cas so bad that his hands are nearly trembling with it.

At the register there's a bucket full of flower bouquets and a smile stretches his lips as he picks out one that's full of bright blue daisies. He pays and goes back out to the car, climbs in and lays the flowers on the seat. There's one message on his phone when he checks it. Cas’s home studying for his summer courses and Dean's heart flutters.

He pulls into their spot in the parking lot. Knows which one it is because Cas sent him everything he needed to know almost a month ago and this sense of possibility hangs in the air for a minute. Dean has to take some deep breaths before he grabs the flowers and gets out.

At the front door of the apartment he lucks out when someone holds the door open for him so he doesn't have to buzz Cas and ruin the surprise. Fifth floor apartment and there's no elevator, but Dean can live with that, so long as he's got Cas. Stairs are probably gonna be good for him.

He’s out of breath when he knocks on the door, flowers in his hands and heart in his throat. The door opens and Cas is standing there, brown hair tousled and blue eyes wide, pink mouth parted in surprise. He looks so damn good in his red lounge pants and white undershirt that Dean’s stunned silent.

“Dean?” Cas asks like he can't believe what he's seeing and that kicks Dean's brain into gear.

“I gotcha,” he says with a smile that makes Cas laugh, and launch himself forward.

God, he'd missed the feel of him, the smell of him and he can't even regret the fact that they're crushing the flowers he just bought, because this is it. He's got Cas again. And this time he doesn't have to worry about him going anywhere.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After finishing my latest book I needed something cute and short to finish, so here it is. Wanna check out my original work? Come visit me on Tumblr [@adlawless](http://adlawless.tumblr.com). See you soon for an update on Broken Roads. ;)


End file.
